Down at the Dojo
by Nekomimi XD
Summary: Steath glared as he watched her walk with...him...smiling and laughing. Did she love him? SukiXSteath


Steath watched agitatedly, as Suki laughed at something Jin had said to her as Jin walked her to her family's dojo. Suki's pure laughter at Jin made Steath very jealous.

"Ever since Jin came, she always wants to hang around him." Steath said as he watched from behind a tree he was leaning his body against. "Ugh why do I even care what Spitfire does….." Steath said to himself.

"Because you like her Steath, and you want her bad!" Two voiced said making Steath jump. Steath looked up and saw Miaka and Justin looking down at him. Steath laughed sheepishly at the couple and rubbed his head.

"Heh heh what are you two talking about I do not like Spitfire." Steath said as he tried to play it off with a grin. Miaka and Justin glanced at each other then looked back down at him.

"Yea huh you like her, I mean why else would you be watching her and Jin?" Miaka said bubbly with Justin nodding in agreement.

"Uh…I was just…." Steath started but couldn't think of a good lie or reason.

"Let's face it man, I'm your cousin I know you so well and I know you like Suki-chan." Justin said laughing. Steath just returned his laughter with a glare.

"Yea are you going to let Jin get away with Suki?" Miaka said giggling. Steath side glanced at Suki and Jin. Jin and suki were both laughing at the door of the Dojo. Jin then bowed and waved bye to suki who waved back and smiled at him as he turned to leave. Suki opened the sliding door to the dojo and walked in sliding the door closed behind her.

"Well? What are you waiting for Steath?" Justin said. Steath stood there hesitantly. Miaka and Justin jumped down from the tree and landed on both sides of Steath.

"I…..can't." Steath said.

"WHAT? You suppose to be my captain of our ninja team and soul reaper team. If Crisp was here he'll smack ya." Justin said as he looked at his captain. " You and Suki are both captains, just go to her like for those meetings you two go to." Justin crossed his arms.

"Yeah. It's not like Suki's going to kill you or somethi-well let's not hope for that." Miaka giggled. Steath just shook his head.

"No I give up. I can't do it!" Steath turned around and tried to walk off but Justin and Miaka got in his wave.

"Not so fast Steath. Suki is THAT way." Justin said pointing towards the dojo. Steath looked at Miaka and Justin with a glare.

"As your captain Justin, and your temporary captain Miaka, I want you two let me pass." Steath said. Miaka and Justin glanced at each other.

"Would you say that was an order?" Justin said smiling at Miaka. Miaka returned his smile with a smirk.

"Nope. I'll take that as a friendly suggestion." Miaka said as both of them grabbed Steath and turned him around and pushed his really hard he was flying to Suki's dojo.

"GO! FIGHT! WIN!" They both cheered as Steath skid to a stop at Suki's dojo. Justin then turned to Miaka.

"Hey did you ever tell Steath that Jin is yours and Suki's cousin?" Justin smile. Miaka giggled sheepishly.

"Opps….must have slipped my mind. Well at least Steath is going to confess to her teehee." Miaka smiled as Justin laughed and kiss her on her lips then her cheek.

"Yup," Justin said as they both laughed.

Steath gulped as he looked at the Dojo's door.

"Uh I can't do this…what if she doesn't feel the same way….ugh fuck my life." Steath said. Steath heard Suki yell her karate yells as she practiced her martial arts skills.

"No, I suppose to have a strong will and high confidence….I'm a captain after all. Uh well here it goes. I hope someone can tell my mom, I'm the one who broke the vase…..I love you mommy." Steath said as he slowly slid open the dojo door a bit and peeked inside. Suki was doing a skilled martial arts demonstration, practicing her skills as she slice, punched, and kicked the air and the wooden board, cement blocks and dummies. Suki then picked up a wooden bo and spun it around and looked like she was fighting another martial artist. Steath started to blush as the long brown haired pony tailed girl. Not even a drip of sweat was on her flawless tan skin. Her brown eyes looked full of determination.

"…..hmm." Steath sighed then slid the dojo door wide open as she was in her final pose with the bo after she leapt up an did a spun kick. "Yo Spitfire."Steath called. Suki turned her head and faced his direction getting out of her stance. Her eyes peered into his, causing him to blush.

"Oh hey Steathyboy, Uh what's up?" Suki said as he walked towards her. Steath looked into her eyes.

"Uh nothing much, just wanted to holla at you." Steath laughed nervously as she stretched her arms and hands with gauze bandages wrapped around them and toyed with her small silver hoop earrings.

"Okay, Sooooooo what do you want to tell me huh?" Suki said tilting her head at him as the sunset's light rays shined onto them and made her eyes look almost green mixed with brown.

"Well Spitfire umm…..well…." Steath mumbled as her turned his head away from her. "I…uh…well…I" Suki leaned towards Steath in attempted to look at his face.

"You huh?" Suki asked with a smirk on her face. "TELL ME STEATH TELL ME! Oh I know you want me to spar with you is that it? Still bitter that I beat ya last time like I always do. HA HA HA" Suki laughed. Steath turned his head quickly to face her, but a faint blush fell over his face. Suki was so close to him, leaning over, as he looked at her laugh.

"Uh no." Steath said coughing. Suki laughed some more and have a humored smirk on her face.

"Really huh? Okay so what is it" Suki said spinning the bo in one hand.

"Spitfire what's your opinion about Jin huh?" Steath as he avoided looking her in her eyes. Suki blinked hard a couple of times then smirked again.

"Why do ya want to know?" She said curiously. Steath scratched his head.

"Uh because I just do, I mean like uh everyone is talking about him, since he came here." Steath said lying. Suki 's smirk turned into a smile.

"Really huh? Well, Jin is really funny and cool and good at fighting don't you think? Anyways Jin just told me he loves-mmmmpft" Suki was cut off as Steath covered her mouth with his hand.

"Suki I have to come clean. I'm in love with you." Steath said as he dropped his hand from her mouth, leaving her shocked.

"Uh what?" Suki blinked hard as she held up her bo with both hands looking at stealth as a faint blush fell across her tan face. _Did he just call me, Suki? _Suki thought to herself.

"Suki I've been in love with for a real ever since we were kids, and I still loved when we both became captains. Why else do you think I like you win our arguments, do favors for and everything. The reason why I do those things is because I falling for you." Steath said. Suki kept blushing. "Even if you're in love with Jin, I will never stop loving you. And if he makes you cry, I'll make sure I'll kill him." Steath said as Suki winced.

"Uh…but Steath… Jin and I….are-AH!" Suki gasped as steath held on the bo and pulled her forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall against Steath's chest as he held the bo in his hand and dropped it on the ground.

"I won't stop falling in love with you." Steath whispered as he held Suki's chin lightly and lifted her chin up so he can see her eyes. "I promise." Steath said as he closed his eyes and leaned towards suki. His lips pressed against hers gently. Steath kissed suki passionately and he wanted this to last forever. He waited for Suki to push away from him and beat him to a pulp, but after a few seconds, still nothing happened. _She must be in shock…._ Steath thought. But then he felt arms wrap around his neck; they were so warm and soft. Suki was kissing him back. Steath kept kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Steath, regretfully, pulled away from Suki and pull her into a loving hug.

"Suki I hope you'll be very happy with Jin." Steath said as he inhaled her scent of her hair, as her head was pressed against his chest. _Woah, her hair smells so nice, that one guy was right, oh shit now I feel like a creeper. _Steath thought. Suki pulled away from Steath's hug and gave him a goofy smile and look.

"Stupid. Why do you think me and Jin are like going to be a couple?" Suki asked. Steath looked at her and scratched his head.

"Well I figured since, you two laugh together a lot and seem to get along very nice and stuff, I just thought maybe you two loved each other. Like when he walked you here, you were smiling and laughing together." Steath said as Suki just gave him a confused look then starting laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHHA! You think me and Jin are in love with each other! AHAHAHAHAHA." Suki said as she kept laughing. Steath looked her confused.

"So you don't love Jin?" Steath said. Suki kept laughing.

"BAKA! Of course I love Jin." Suki managed to say still laughing. Steath blinked hard at her.

"Well, Then what's so funny."Steath asked. Suki was able to sustain her laughter.

"Jin's my cousin, So I have to love my family AHAHAHAHAHA!" Suki laughed harder. "I mean didn't you know that?" Steath did an anime fall.

"WHAT? BUT BUT! OH YOU ARE SO CRUEL YOU AND MIAKA!" Steath said as he crossed his arms as Suki kept laughing.

"YOUR SO DUMB!" Suki said still laughing. " Jeeez Steath, So much for a captain, You couldn't even figure out me and Jin were related, AHAHAHAHA, My your sharpness has gotten dimmer! You so stup-" Steath leaned in and kissed Suki on the lips, cutting her off. Steath pulled away from her and smirked.

"Oy You talk too much and make fun of me! You're so mean HA HA HA." Steath said laughing as he wrapped his arms around Suki's waist and pulled her closer.

"Well what can I say." Suki said laughing with him. Steath leaned in to kiss Suki but then suki stopped laughing and leaned back. "Wait a minute." Suki paused and then gave Steath a glare. "How did you know Jin walked me here?" Suki yelled. Steath gave her a nervous smile.

"Wild guess." Steath said laughing nervously. Suki raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot.

"Oh really huh? PREPARE FOR A WILD BEATING YOU LITTLE STALKER!" Suki said as she tackled him down to the ground. _Damn she's strong for a girl. Then again she is a captain. A captain with a perfect body and nice curves. If only she could lean in a little more. Damn it there I go again. _Steath thought as he wiggled under her grip as she pinned him down on his back.

"SPITFIRE! GET OFF! I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST TRYING TO TIE MY SHOE AND I HAPPENED TO SEE YOU TWO!" Steath said. Suki sat indian style on him and pulled his cheeks.

"WHATEVER!" Suki said laughing as she made funny faces with Steath's face. Justin and Miaka, who have been watching the whole time peeking thought the opened door on both sides, turned to each other and smiled.


End file.
